


Hell Doesn't Wait Around for Everyone

by danielleelyse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hang in there for the smut, Slow Burn, Smut, as always, bellamy just wants to love everyone, it'll come i promise, kind of, not really - Freeform, pshyco!clarke, pshyco!octavia, ravens a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielleelyse/pseuds/danielleelyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's daily life changes completely one Thursday when he runs into the most gorgeous blonde in the most unexpected place.</p><p>Or, the mental asylum AU that know one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just finally got my account (yay!!) so this is my first official fic. its a multi-chapter, i'll keep you guys posted when i figure out how many there will be. also, i'm looking for a beta or this one and a few others i've got going so comment if anyone is willing to put up with me. thanks loves xx.

It was Thursday. Bellamy hated Thursdays. His alarm went off at precisely 6 A.M. and he was tempted to throw his phone against a wall and pretend that nothing had happened. That he didn’t have to do this every week. But this is how it was, and this is what he had to do. So he drug his ass out of his warm, comfy bed and managed to get himself into the shower. The cold water running down his body almost helped wake him up, until he got too caught up in it’s rhythm and took too much notice in the matte gray tile pattern on the walls. It wasn’t until the water ran warm that he realized how long he’d been out of it. Shit. Shit, shit shit. He was definitely gonna be late. 

Work had been hell the night before. He didn’t even want to think about going back tonight. Normally he loved his store. He had worked so hard to mold the small franchise and make his vision reality. Gods to Grounders, his very own book store. He took pride in it. It might only be a small shop on the outskirts of town, but there was nothing he would change about it. Except his co-owner. He normally loved working--rearranging the layout, organizing books, conversating with customers--but shifts like last night made him want to give it all up. John Murphy. The building owner that sold him the space for his store on one condition: they co-owned. Meaning that he had actual say in what went on in the store. Bellamy’s store. He’d been up all night thinking about last nights newest controversy. 

“Business could be so much better, Bellamy,” Murphy had said. “No one needs, let alone wants, mythology books anymore. The only part of the store that sells is the grounder half. The newer, modern stuff.”

“I don’t care, Murphy. This is what I signed up for. I knew what I was getting myself into. This is what I love, and I made it happen. I never asked you to be apart of it, you hitched yourself to my wagon. No one’s stopping you from leaving.”

“Well I did. And my name is on the contract, and the lease so I have a sa-”

“I’ll take your name off the goddamned paperwork myself if it gets you to leave me the hell alone.”

“Watch it, Blake. I’m not going anywhere, but that mythology crap is.”

He brushed away all thoughts of work and Murphy as he got dressed, grabbed a muffin for the road, and headed out. 

Thankfully, the time he lost in the shower he was able to make up on the road since no one was out this early. He got there quickly and ran up the front steps. 

“Hey, Bell.”

“Morning, Raven. How late am I?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. She’s not up quite yet.”

“Oh, good. I didn’t know she finally started sleeping.”

“Just since Sunday.”

“Do you mind if I wait out here until she wakes up? She deserves some rest.”

“Of course not. God knows I could use some company. Soon I’m gonna go insane and I’ll have to admit myself here.”

“First off, not funny. Mental institutions are nothing to joke about. Two, I’d have no one to keep me company. Three, that’s another person to visit, which is even more time here.”

“Got it, sorry. And I would totally put you on my no-go list. No way I’m letting you see me flip my shit.”

“I’ve seen you flip your shit plenty of times. I pray for Wick everyday.”

“Shut up.” The red light next to room 6 lights up and Bellamy’s immediately on his feet. The phone starts to ring and Raven shoots him a glance before answering.

“Morning, babe. Sleep well?” He can hear the other voice through the phone.

“WHERE IS HE? HE’S NOT COMING IS HE? HOW COULD HE LEAVE ME HERE. HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME!”

“Tav! Octavia! Hey!” Raven hung up the phone and grabbed her key ring before running down the hallway after Bellamy, who was already at the door.

“Hurry up! What the hell took you so long, Raven?”

 

“I was trying to calm her down!”

“Unlock the damn door!” The sound of the lock hitching was all he needed to hear. He pushed it open and was greeted with a slap to the face. “Shit, Octavia! Hey! I’m here! I’m here.” He enveloped her into his arms, trying to ignore the burning sensation in his face and keeping the woman still in his arms.

“You left me! You left me here!” He felt her tears pooling on his forearms and sat her down on the bed, making sure she wasn’t going to hit him again. 

“I was right outside, O. I just wanted to let you get some sleep. I’m right here. I’d never leave you.” He said the words like a vow, a promise. “I’d never leave you.” He winced as she lunged forward, but softened as he realized it was only to wrap her arms around him tightly.

“I love you, Bell.”

\-------------------------

After an hour of visiting with Octavia, he hugged her goodbye. 

“I’ll be back next week, O.” She didn’t loosen her grip on him. 

“I’ll be waiting. Thanks for coming, I love you.” 

“Love you most.” He left a kiss on her forehead and closed the door behind him, waiting to hear the lock. He retreated down the hall back to the front desk.

“Hey, Rav. I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn’t mean it.”

“Don’t worry about it, Bell. I get it. It’s tough.”

“I just wish there was something I could do. She deserves better than this.”

“She’s starting to sleep again. That can only be a good thing. And she really took to Lincoln.”

“Who the hell is Lincoln?”

“Fuck. Okay, don’t kill me. He’s the new nurse.”

“I said--”

“No male nurses, I know. But trust me, he’s good for her. She’s better when he’s around.”

“Ugh, fine. Whatever. When this blows up, its on you.”

“Actually it’s on Kane. He hires and assigns.” She smirked at his wince at the mention of Kane.

“I should probably get going. I have…” He stopped dead in his tracks. Raven turned to see what was wrong, and her face paled when she saw it.

“Bell..”

“What the fuck?” He said it loud enough for the nurses walking the patient in the hallway to stare. The one person he never thought he’d see again. “Mom?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy meets Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, so I'll update again tonight. thanks loves xx

“Mom?” The nurses looked back and forth between Bellamy and their patient, but the woman they were walking never took her eyes off the ground. Bellamy walked over to her and waved his hand in front of her face, but still no movement. Tears threatened to fall from behind his eyes. “What-what’s w-wrong with her?” He sounded like an eight-year-old boy the way his voice was quivering.

“I’m sorry sir, are you sure you know her?”

“I think I’d know my own mother when I saw her. I don’t just go around calling people ‘mom’. “

“I’m sorry. She just got transferred last night. From a hospital a few towns over.”

“How is that possible? That doesn’t make any sense,” he mumbled to himself.

“Sir? Are you okay?” The nurses were frowning at him now, as though he was a patient here as well.

“I’m fine. I just need to--” He turned to go, slamming right into someone else. He saw a flash of golden hair in his face, and reached out to catch her too late. She hit the ground with a thud. 

“What the?” She looked up at him and then at the two nurses and their patient. “Oh-oh my god. I’m so sorry. What did I do? Raven! I think I just tried to kill these people. Raven! Rae!” She sat up pulling her knees to her chest and began to rock back and forth. Bellamy looked down the hall at Raven who shot up from her desk and began to run towards them. He glanced back down at the girl who had started crying. He knelt down and lifted her chin, looking straight into her deep blue eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. He brushed a piece of hair away from her face. “Wha-what are you doing? I just tried to kill you!” Raven was at their side now, however, she just observed and gave Bellamy a short nod when he looked for guidance.

“Hey, no. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was all my fault, I ran into you.” Ravens eyes grew the size of golf balls and her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. His brow furrowed in confusion when the blonde punched him, conveniently on the opposite side of his face that was slapped earlier. She began flailing, trying to get away from him. “What the hell is it with you psychos and hitting people?” he mumbled.

“Bellamy!” Raven shot him a death glare while trying to still the blonde ball of fury. “Clarke! Clarke! Stop it! Chill! Think about your dad!” This seemed to have an effect on the girl, Clarke he now knew, as she shot up to her feet and glared at Raven. She backhanded her the same way Octavia had to him earlier. 

“How dare you. You’re just like her!” She began running down the same hallway Octavia’s room was. He wondered how he’d never seen her before. 

“Clarke! Wait! I’m sorry!”

“Tell Finn I said ‘hi’!” She said whipping back around to face her. As she turned back towards   
the rooms he could faintly hear her mumble, “Jackass.” Raven collapsed at her desk and put her head in her hands. He looked back and noticed that the nurses and his mom were gone. 

“Rav. What the hell was that?”

“Clarke.”

“Elaborate.”

“Clarke. The Clarke that Finn cheated on me with but she didn’t know that and was totally sweet when she found out and did everything to make it up to me and then one day saw him texting me that he loved me and wanted to get back together and she thought I was going to so she totally broke down and Lincoln--yes that Lincoln--came to get her and said she’s had sporadic outbursts since her dad died and she doesn’t trust anyone besides him and Lincoln and she only trusts Linc because she’s known him since birth and she finally let me in and I let her down but then we made up and she kept lashing out at everyone and Linc said it was probably too much without Finn and being around me made her think about it but I wasn’t gonna ditch her and things got worse so we decided to admit her here.” She paused to take a breath. “That Clarke.” He immediately felt a pang of empathy at the news of her losing a parent. 

“Do you think I could talk to her?”

“Were you not here 2 minutes ago? She thinks you tried to kill her dude.”

“What’s up with the whole killing thing anyways?”

“Lincoln won’t tell me the specifics of her dad’s death, or what about it made her like this. It’s something to do with that.”

“Let me talk to her.”

“You’re not on her list.”

“Bullshit. You know those lists don’t mean anything. Please, Raven. Please.” Giving her his best puppy dog eyes, he knew she would cave.

“Fine, but I’m locking the door behind you and if she tries to kill you, I’m leaving you in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading!! please, please comment what you think. thanks loves xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy talks to Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in under 24 hours, oh my! I'm so excited to have this up and going, I hope you all enjoy it. thanks loves, xx

He stood in front of the metal door staring at the 14 painted on it. He heard the lock unhatch and glanced down the hall at Raven who was sitting at her desk. 

“Tell O I love her.” He said with a wink and pushed the door open.

“Rav, I’m sorry. I was out of line.” She was sitting on her bed with her back to him. “It’s just, being in here. I think it’s making it worse.” He heard the tears through her trembling voice. “I have nothing else to think about. I try to paint or sketch but it’s always him, and I hate that.” He didn’t know if he was referring to her dad or Finn, but either way he just wanted to hug her until the tears went away and she could paint the sky or a unicorn or something. He cleared his throat from lack of words and he could almost see the hairs on her neck stand up. She whipped around to face him, standing back against the wall opposite of him once she saw who it was. “You-you-you,” was all she was able to get out. He recognized the fear in her eyes, they resembled his own about 10 minutes ago.

“Clarke, I’m sorry. I didn--” 

“How do you know my name? I don’t know yours?”

“Raven told me.” Her features softened at the sound of her friends name. “Clarke, please. I’m so sorry. What happened earlier was an accident. I didn’t try to harm you in any way, I never would. I promise.” It almost looked as if he was winning her over until that last part.

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep. But I accept your apology. I hope you don’t expect me to apologize for punching you. It was self defense. I thought you were--”

“Trying to kill you. Yeah, you’ve mentioned that.” He chuckled and he could see a speck of humor in her eyes. “I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.”

“These things happen.” 

“I’d like to visit you. If that’s okay. My sister, Octavia is a patient here. I come every week. Thursdays.” A smile ghosted over her face. Before she could answer, the lock sounded and the door opened. 

“Clarke? Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had company. It’s Bellamy, right? Octavia’s brother.”

“Yes, good to see you Dr. Wallace.” Clarke looked back and forth between the two.

“I wasn’t aware you two knew each other. When did you update your visitor list, Clarke?” Bellamy panicked, scared that he was getting Raven fired. He tried to come up with something to say, to cover.  
“Bellamy just stepped in for a minute to apologize.” Wallace shot him a curious, accusatory glance. Clarke seemed to pick up on this as she quickly continued, “Not that he had anything to apologize for. I had an episode in the hallway, accused him of trying to kill me, punched him, you know, the usual.” He barely stifled a laugh. “I should probably be the one apologizing.”

“I thought you weren’t going to apologize, Princess.” She gave him an I’m saving your ass, now shut the hell up look and then smiled at Wallace. “Inside joke.” Wallace looked confused but decided to let it slide.

“Well, Clarke, I’m glad you’re making friends. Bellamy, you should probably be going since you’re not on her approved list. If you want to come again tell Raven so she can have Clarke sign off.” He took that as his cue as shuffled past Wallace to the door. He was about to shut it when he heard Clarke call him. 

“Bellamy? I’d like that. What you said before, I mean.”

He nodded quickly and closed the door, barely avoiding running into Raven. “Jesus. This is not my fricken day.” 

“Please tell me you did not just get me fired.”

“Nope. Clarke covered for you.” She smiled at that. “She said she’s sorry.” 

“It’s my fault.” She said shaking her head. “I try to use her dad to calm her down. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t.”

“You’re trying. That’s what counts. Now I really have to go. Drinks tonight with Jas and Mon?”

“Definitely. But, um, Bell? Your mom, I thought she was…”

“Dead? Yeah, so did I.” Bellamy’s mom overdosed when he was 18 and Octavia was 12, just after her incident. They immediately rushed her out of town to a hospital that specialized in overdose victims, but she never recovered. Bellamy got custody of O since he was 18. It made the most sense to put Octavia in the institution, not only for her well being, but so that he could get himself on his feet, and save up for when she got out. He met Raven when he took Octavia in and they became quick friends. He let it slip about his mom one night when they were drunk.

“Then how--”

“I don’t know Rav, I have to get to work. I’ll call you later.”

“See you tonight. Don’t forget Wick’s coming too.”

“No one ever could.” He pulled her in for a quick hug and made his way back to his car. All he could see the rest of the day were those piercing blue eyes, and everything they promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, be sure to subscribe/kudos/bookmark and comment what you think!! thanks loves, xx.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bellarke feels man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god! first off, thank you all so much for your support and feedback, it means the world. hope you all enjoy this chapter!

The weeks went by with Bellamy visiting his girls on Thursdays and hating Murphy every other day. He’d been trying to find out more about his mom, but she was part of the restricted section of Ark, so they weren’t allowed to give any information, or to have any visitors. He began to think he imagined to whole thing. He learned to love the days he got with O and his Princess. They even got together all three of them in the common room some days, but he liked his time alone with the blonde haired mystery. She never opened up to him like he’d hoped she would, but he would settle for taking her mind off of everything that taunted her everyday. Sometimes he’d think about her laugh for hours, aching to make it happen more often, to get her out of that place. Of course he felt the same about Octavia, but he knew that she needed the time she spent there, and she’d get out soon. 

And soon was today. 

He was extra happy to get up this morning, and didn’t even bother to shower before he left. He wanted to get there early. No one understood how proud of Octavia he was. Since their mom told her when she was drunk one night that it was O’s fault they were left without a father, O went wild. She was filled with guilt. Dr. Wallace said that where most people turned to self-harm, O’s body physically punished her without her doing a thing. She was diagnosed bi-polar when she was 12. It was one of the most severe cases they’d ever seen in their institution. So they recommended that she stayed at the facility until she turned 18, when her body would be used to the medication, any issues with it could be resolved, and she was more capable of controlling herself. 

June 26. She was officially 18. Everything in him was happy. There wasn’t one thing that could ruin this day. Except for the fact that he no longer had an excuse to see Clarke. That was the reason he gave her for visiting her, after all. He was already there to see his sister, why not swing by to chat with Clarke for a while. And it’s not like she didn’t know O was getting out today (maybe it’s all he talked about the last 3 times he visited). He dreaded the conversation he knew he had to have with her today. 

The truth was, he wanted to see her. He wanted to see her everyday. But they never talked about her, or when she was getting out, and he had to be there for Octavia now. Sure, O had become obsessed with Lincoln (Bellamy even liked him a little but he’d never admit it) and wanted to talk to him more than her own brother, but Bellamy knew how guys worked. Lincoln wouldn’t give O a second thought after she got out. So he was willing to give up the first girl he’d ever let in so he could be there 100% for O. He’d do it happily. Maybe not entirely happily.

Before he knew it he was at the ward signing O’s release papers and waiting for her to finish her goodbyes. She saw Clarke release O from their embrace and bolt towards her room, tears in tow. 

No better time than the present.

Her door was open so he closed it behind him. She turned to see him and latched onto him like a leech. He didn’t think he could get out of her hold if he tried. Not that he wanted to. He really, really didn’t want to. Ever. “Shhhh. It’s okay, Princess. It’s gonna be alright. You’ll see O. I’m sure she’ll come visit you and Linc.”

“Oh hell no. I told her to get as far away from this hellhole as she could and never look back. She shouldn’t spend anymore time in here.”

“Why are you upset then?”

“You, idiot. You. I’m upset because I’m losing you.” He stared at her, completely puzzled. You don’t have to say anything, I get it. O’s gone, you’re gone.” Sobs shook her body. He couldn’t stand to see her like this. How could she not know how he felt? What could he do? So, being a stubborn ass, he did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled her flush against him and crashed his lips into hers. He held her hair in one hand and looped the other around her waist, not able to get her close enough. It didn’t take her long at all to reciprocate and she took them both by surprise when she slid her tongue across his lip, asking for permission. He should’ve been ashamed by the groan that escaped him, but he loved the reaction it brought from her. She giggled against his mouth before making her trail of kisses down his neck. He loved the sensations it created deep inside, but he missed the warmth of her mouth and pulled her face back to his. This time it was him that shoved his tongue into her mouth, and it sent him into a frenzy. He grabbed her thighs and supported her as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him, linking her ankles together against his lower back. Feeling her up against him, her arms around his neck, it was what he’d dreamed of since the day he met her. His hands teased the bottom of her shirt before peeking underneath and exploring her back and rib cage. He was just about to reach his main goal when there was a knock on the door. He turned her around and pressed her against it to be sure no one could open it, his mouth never leaving hers.

“Clarke?” He recognized Octavia’s voice on the other side. “ I’m sorry to wake you if you’re sleeping. Have you seen Bell?” Clarke pulled back and rested her forehead against his taking a breath.

“He said something about going to the bathroom. He didn’t feel well. And to take your time with goodbyes, no rush.”

“Well in that case, I’m going to say goodbye to Lincoln a little longer.” She felt Bellamy tense and could tell he was preventing himself from grunting.

“Gross. Have fun. I love you, O.”

“Love you too Clarkey. Raven has my number. Hit me up the day you get out.” She waited until she couldn’t hear her footsteps anymore before she pressed her mouth against Bellamy’s again. He continued his exploration until he reached her breasts, groping them until her moans became a little too loud. He laughed and set her down following her gaze to the bulge in his pants, feeling himself redden. 

“I want to wait until you get out--”

“Yeah. I get it. Nothing appealing about sex in a psych ward.”

“As long as I’m with you I don’t care where I’m at. I just want it to be something else to look forward to.” He took a step forward until he was in front of her, placing his hands on her cheeks. This was his chance. “So when do you? Get out?”

“Whenever Dr. Wallace clears me, and Lincoln approves. He’s all the family I have, so he’s the one to sign off on the release.”

“What about your mom?” She took a step back and poked his chest.

“She sent you here didn’t she? To spy on me? You never cared about me! You’re with her! No! No! No, no, no! How much did she pay you? How much, Bellamy! Tell me, what’s my price!”

“Clarke, please. I know nothing about you! You won’t tell me! All I know is what Raven told me about your dad! And that’s just that he died! Please, Clarke, let me in. I don’t know what to say when you’re like this, all I want to do is hold you and kiss you everywhere until you believe me! I’m in this for you! Only you! And there’s not a chance in hell that I’m not coming back here. I’ll come everyday if it means I can be with you! But I don’t know who you is! I’ve told you everything about me, things not even O knows! I don’t give a damn about your mom, I don’t even know her name, but I don’t care! All I care about is you.” She launched herself at him knocking them both over onto the bed. He sat up and pulled her into his lap wiping the tears away. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You don’t have to tell me anything.”

“No, you’re right. You deserve to know. I’ll tell you anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is finally Clarke's backstory! please continue to leave kudos/bookmark/subscribe and of course, comment!! thanks for reading loves, xx.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke opens up to Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short, but super essential & important, and adding more would've taken away from it's overall focus on Clarke.

He was in shock. No matter how much he hinted, Clarke always avoided opening up, with ease. And now here she was, ready to spill.

“No. I don’t want you doing this now. I’ll be coming back all the time too see you--”

“He was going to tell them. My dad. He was going to tell them that my mom was committing fraud, drug trafficking, all of it. He didn’t want to be apart of something like that. The second he found out he knew it was the right thing to do. He flat out told her his plan. So she pinned it on him. Had him arrested. They dropped the case a year later for lack of evidence, he was released. He divorced her, took custody of me, not like she cared about that though. He was building a case against her. Wife or not, she was stealing money from innocent people. Putting her own life at risk drug trafficking. That’s what dad cared about the most. Her. He wanted to get her out of it, she wouldn’t listen, so he did what was necessary. He always planned to bail her out, he made sure the case would get her bail. God knows we had the money. But she found out.” Tears silently streamed down her face, and it was all he could do not to reach for her. But he needed her to finish. She needed to finish. “She took me out one day. Spa, shopping, new phone. Everything a preteen girl ever wanted.” His brow furrowed at the sudden change in direction. “She told me she missed him. She loved him, us. She wanted us to come home. Asked me to talk to him. So I did. The next day he went to the house to talk things through. Never came home. Child Protective Services came instead. Told me my dad was dead, mom wasn’t in a position to parent. They found his case. She went to jail. Of course they let me visit her. The minute I sat down she was screaming. Said that I belonged in jail. I was the one who did it. I sent him, I killed him. A fricken 11 year old girl killed her father.” She was hardly able to finish through her sobs. He heard enough he laid down, pulling her onto his chest. Her tears soaked his shirt, but that was the last thing on his mind. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here, Princess. I’ll always be here. It’s okay, baby. Please, please. Shhh.” He didn’t know when he started crying but he wasn’t surprised. This beautiful girl, his Princess, had been through so much. If he could take all her pain away, switch places with her, he would do it in a heartbeat. Her breathing evened out and he could tell she was drifting off to sleep.

“I believed her. I still do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! hit up the kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and leave FEEDBACK in the comments!!! thank you guys so much for all your support. xx

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter done! please, please, please give me feedback, i'm desperate for it. i'm not sure if I'm loving this fix, i'll see if theres enough people interested that want me to keep updating! i have about 7 chapters right now. again, comment for beta if you're interested. thanks loves xx.


End file.
